Só mais um pouquinho Por favor?
by FANC
Summary: Quem não daria para o Hideo? Era uma importante questão para Kagome após se divertir com algumas taças de champanhe. [Kagome/Hideo] - Autora: Claudia C. (Dih)


Título: _"Só um mais pouquinho, por favor? "_

Autora: Cláudia C. (Dih)

Ship: Hideo/Kagome  
Avisos: Infelizmente não tem sexo explícito.  
Sinopse: Quem não daria para o Hideo? Era uma importante questão para Kagome após se divertir com algumas taças de champanhe.

Era a segunda semana que eu passo sem dormir direito por culpa da faculdade, além disso ainda tinha a vida de servidão forçada que eles disfarçavam na forma de "estágio". Eu estava cansada das cobranças dentro e fora do hospital, da perseguição do Sesshoumaru (aquele homem era literalmente um demônio amaldiçoado, dotado da mente mais perversa e sádica do Universo), fora a decisão de Hideo de que eu deveria aprender os negócios da família. Por falar nele, aquele desgraçado usou o meu único dia de folga para me explorar na empresa, levando-me para tudo o que é lugar, até mesmo naquele maldito jantar de confraternização com os sócios. Cadê a Aika nessas horas? Parece que só ela pode satisfazer o Hideo. E olha que nem estou bêbada para pensar nisso... Humm, boa ideia. Esse parece ser um bom momento para beber, talvez assim eu consiga fugir desse cara de sapo que fica me olhando do outro lado do salão com essa cara de tarado de ônibus lotado. Ai, Deus! Ele lambeu a boca! Que nojo! Certoo, será que eles têm vodca? Champanhe não vai mais me ajudar agora.

— Não acha que está bebendo demais? Eu me assustei ao ouvir uma voz rouca perto do meu ouvido, o que fez com que quase cuspisse a bebida que tinha acabado de provar.

— Hideo! É só uma taça! Tentei desviar a atenção dele que estava focada na minha taça e sorri, um pouco desnorteada, já que parecia ter mais dois dele perto de mim. "Nossa, ele tem olhos bonitos. Hum... e uma boca que parece ser bem gostosa." FOCO KAGOME!

— Só uma taça? Ele me olhou feio. — Parece que você invadiu a dispensa dele! Chega! Vamos embora, estou cansado de ver você beber e de ver esse bando de velho babão e marmanjo idiota olhando para você como se fosse a última refeição do mundo.

— Ahh, maninho. Então você acha que sou boa para ser comida?

Eu parei de sorrir depois de ver o rosto do Hideo. Em vez de responder ou brigar comigo, ele só me olhou de cima a baixo de um jeito demorado e preguiçoso. Quando os olhos dele se encontraram com os meus tinham adquirido um brilho estranho, ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto dele ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Senti minha respiração acelerar e a pele ficar de repente muito quente, desviei o olhar, mas concentrei minha atenção na boca dele de novo. Ela parecia tão macia. Um delicioso arrepio percorreu meu corpo e se concentrou na região próxima ao meu ventre, enquanto que eu sentia meus seios ficarem estranhamente pesados. Escutei um suspiro pesado e uma maldição em voz baixa, o que me fez observar os olhos de Hideo novamente e perceber que o azul agora era muito mais escuro e proibitivo, dominante. Oscilei sob a força daquele olhar e Hideo me amparou.

— Você... Ele pigarreou um pouco antes de continuar. — Você está bêbada. Vamos embora.

Enquanto Hideo me levava para casa uma estranha tensão invadia o interior do carro, como se uma energia invisível pulsasse entre nós dois, fazendo com que me sentisse cada vez mais acalorada e desejosa, uma fome corria pelo corpo como se fosse lava, queimando tudo e deixando cada nervo sensibilizado. Nem os mamilos escaparam dessa sensação, já que ao menor contato com a seda do vestido eles se tornavam mais duros. Aproveitando que o carro tinha parado em um sinal, tentei me ajeitar no banco o que só atraiu o olhar de Hideo.

— Está tudo bem Kagome?

A voz dele estava mais rouca do que o costume e parecia refletir a escuridão do interior do carro. De repente ela parecia me atrair tanto quanto o perfume dele, me fazendo pensar em quartos à meia-luz e lençóis macios; a pele bronzeada convidava a morder e lamber como se fosse um doce proibido e delicioso. Só de pensar nisso eu sentia minha boca ficar úmida. Ao sentir os lábios ressecado, passei a língua sobre eles para disfarçar minha inquietação, o que desviou o olhar de Hideo. Nesse momento foi que percebi. Eu não tinha respondido a pergunta dele. Eu devia ser proibida de beber.

— Estou bem. Quer dizer... eu não sei. Me sinto estranha. Ainda bem que estamos quase em casa.

Hideo nada respondeu, ele permaneceu me observando até que o sinal abriu. Ele arrancou com o carro com mais velocidade do que dirigia antes e me surpreendeu ao tirar uma das mãos do volante para tocar minha nuca, fazendo um carinho com as unhas. Outro daqueles estranhos arrepios percorreu meu corpo, e eu tinha a sensação de que aquele carinho de Hideo respondia em outros lugares – uns não tão decentes assim – como se ele tocasse meu corpo inteiro. Deveria ser pecado ter um irmão tão gostoso! Acho que nem toda a água do templo do vovô seria capaz de purificar o que rola na minha mente agora! "KAGOME, PARA! Ã LOUCA. " "Tudo bem consciência, tudo bem. É só dessa vez! A gente culpa o Hideo por ser pervertido. " Silêncio. Adoro minha consciência interesseira. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar daquele momento roubado do paraíso.

Só percebi que tinha dormido quando senti a mão de Hideo apertar minha coxa por baixo da saia do vestido e subir lentamente até me beliscar perto da bunda.

— Acorda Kagome ou vou começar a te bulinar aqui mesmo dentro do carro! Você precisa tomar um banho. Abri os olhos e percebi o rosto dele muito próximo do meu, parecendo muito divertido com algo. Resolvi fechar os olhos.

— Só acordo se você me prometer que me dará banho. Assim posso abusar de você embaixo do chuveiro... A cena foi tão surreal que eu mesma ri da minha piada.

— Combinado!

Surpresa eu abri meus olhos e senti meu rosto esquentar. Ele não podia estar falando sério, não é? Hideo deu uma risadinha e se abaixou para me pegar no colo. Eu me remexi e pedi para que ele me soltasse, porém ele me ameaçou. Ou eu entrava no colo dele ou pendurada sobre o ombro... meu estomago não reagiu muito bem com a segunda opção, então me resignei – não muito chateada, claro – a ser levada no colo. A casa estava silenciosa, mesmo que fosse mais de meia-noite ali sempre tinha tanta gente que era impossível não esbarrar em ninguém. Mas nessa semana todos eles pareciam ter algum tipo de compromisso. Daiki estava na Coreia, os outros voltaram para o Norte para resolver problemas com yokais da região e a Aika ainda ficaria outros dois meses nos EUA. Talvez Hideo estivesse zangado aquela noite por causa da viagem da Aika, se ela não tivesse viajado eu poderia estar dormindo e aproveitando meu dia de folga. Contudo, com ela ali eu não teria ido no jantar e nem estaria sendo carregada por ele. Satisfeita com esse pensamento eu envolvi o pescoço de Hideo e deu uma mordidinha perto da orelha, como ele gemeu, pensei que o tinha machucado e lambi a região da mordida. Hideo gemeu mais uma vez e intensificou seu aperto em mim.

— Pare, kagome. Se realmente quer me lamber, você pode esperar um pouco e eu com prazer dou algumas dicas de lugares para você utilizar sua língua. Ou eu posso começar usando a minha em você.

Por um momento pensei que deveria ficar envergonhada ou com raiva da resposta de Hideo, mas tudo o que senti foi a minha excitação corresponder a ele. Sem saber como reagir e ainda sofrendo dos efeitos da bebedeira de champanhe, deixei ele me levar até o meu quarto. Hideo abriu a porta sem maiores dificuldades e seguiu para o meu banheiro, me deixando em pé perto do box de vidro.

— Espere aqui. Dito isto, ele se afastou e saiu pela porta do quarto, sabe Deus para onde.

E eu como retardada e idiota que sou, esperei ele voltar. Ao ver que o tempo passava e nada de Hideo, eu me aproximei da bancada da pia para me olhar no espelho. Eu estava um caco! O cabelo tinha soltado e caía desordenado sobre meu corpo, a maquiagem tinha borrado e eu parecia que teria um colapso em breve. Nunca mais vou beber! Eu já disse isso? Eu sou uma negação. Um pouco de bebida e olha o jeito como eu fico! Fico pensando que tipo de mulher um homem como Hideo gosta. Queria ser elegante como a Aika, em vez de uma molambenta bêbada. Mas beber é tãooo bomm...

Suspirando resolvi ignorar o espelho e fazer o que o Hideo disse, tomar um banho e calar minha mente horrorosa que só pensa no quanto ele fica bom todo arrumado naquele terno cinza escuro, a camisa e gravata branca só servindo par enfatizar o azul dos olhos. Deus, os homens dessa família deveriam vir com uma tarja de perigo. O Daiki ficava mais do que gostoso naquelas roupas de surfista e aposto o que quiser, com qualquer um, que qualquer mulher quando o vê pensa em uma dar rapidinha no primeiro lugar que encontrar disponível. Quanto ao Hideo, aposto que é dominador e deve esconder algumas faixas na cama, além de outros brinquedinhos pelo quarto. Não que ele precise disso... Ele sabia preencher tanto um jeans quanto uma calça social como ninguém.

Enquanto a água do chuveiro esquentava, já só de calcinha, eu deixei minha mente vagar pelas cenas eróticas que surgiram ao imaginar um Hideo empolgado me arramando na cama. Testei a água e decidindo que estava boa o suficiente me abaixei para tirar a última peça para logo em seguida me endireitar ao ouvir o som da porta e de um murmúrio. Assustada, olhei para trás e descobri que Hideo me observava, quando compreendi que estada completamente nua diante dele um forte rubor cobriu meu corpo e desconcertada deu um passo para dentro do box. Tão rápido que foi difícil de acompanhar, Hideo já estava próximo de mim me abraçando. Com um dos braços envolvo em minha cintura, ele aproximou nossos corpos até ambos se tocaram, o que me fez sentir o material da cueca boxer que ele usava, bem como um volume inconfundível até para alguém lesada como eu. Tremendo, eu tentei me afastar, mas ele usou a outra mão para segurar meu cabelo perto da nuca e puxá-lo forte o suficiente para fazer com o que eu o encarasse, mas não o bastante para me machucar. Hideo aproximou o rosto até eu sentir nossas respirações se mesclarem, mais um pouco e eu poderia passar minha língua naqueles lábios só para testar se eram realmente tão macios quanto pareciam.

— Eu te prometi um banho, Kagome.

Percebendo que a direção do olhar dele era a mesma dos meus pensamentos, eu tentei me afastar.

— Deixa de ser chato, Hideo. Era só uma brincadeira.

— Mas eu não estava brincando quando disse aquilo ao te tirar do carro. Ou você saía ou eu te tomava ali mesmo naquele banco. A voz dele era rouca e suave agora, e ao fazer pressão no cabelo, ele inclinou a cabeça dela até ter acesso a um ponto perto da orelha onde começou a mordiscar. — Porque era nisso que você pensava, não é? Desde aquela cena do jantar, dentro do carro e até agora... Você pode não ter compreendido, mas no fundo você deseja saber...

Eu reprimi um gemido antes de molhar os lábios e tentar responder. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não com eles. Mas era irresistível demais.

— Saber... saber o quê?

— O meu sabor. Como seria me ter dentro de você. A possuindo...

— Não! Eu me afastei do toque dele assustada.

Hideo aproveitou o movimento e me empurrou de encontro a parede do box, prendendo-me embaixo do chuveiro, com a água escorrendo pelos nossos corpos.

— Tudo bem, Kagome. Não precisa ficar assustada. Nem ter medo ou vergonha. Somos só eu e você, nunca permitirei que ninguém lhe faça mal. Desde a morte dele, você é minha para proteger.

Sem dar tempo para ela reagir, Hideo abaixou a cabeça e me beijou. Não um beijo gentil e explorador. E sim, um beijo guloso, daqueles que tiram a noção. Ele saqueava a minha boca como um homem faminto, sem piedade e sutileza. Dominante, instigando-me a reagir. Quando conseguiu o que queria ele afastou os lábios e passou a mordiscar minha boca, alternando com suaves lambidas. Eu voltei meu rosto para que ele me beijasse, porém ele tinha outros planos. Se antes as mãos dele me aprisionavam, agora elas vagavam sobre a minha pele molhada, detendo-se aqui e ali em suaves apertões. Seguindo às mãos, a boca de Hideo espalhava beijos, mordidas e lambidas em meu rosto, pescoço e colo, para enfim deter-se perto dos meus seios. De repente ele ficou parado. Estranhando a reação eu abaixei a cabeça para olhá-lo e ele devolveu meu olhar, com a boca a centímetros de um dos meus mamilos. Com um sorriso safado, ele esperou uma gota deslizar até a ponta, onde ele a capturou com a língua antes de se aproximar e suga-lo com força. A sensação dele me acariciando com a língua foi tão forte que esqueci onde estávamos e soltei um grito, meu corpo inteiro tremendo no mesmo ritmo que ele dedicava atenção a um dos meus seios, para logo seguir para outro. Deixando as pontas hipersensíveis em contado com a água quente e o ar do banheiro. Céus, ele era um perigo!

— Hideo. Hideo, nãoo...

— Diga que não quer mais, que não gosta e eu paro.

Certo. Como se fosse fácil ela pensar quando ele não dava trégua com aquela língua e mãos! Como pedir para parar quando ela estava tão perto de...de...

— Hideo, por favor. Eu preciso, eu preciso...

— Agora não, Kagome. Ainda, ainda não. Temos que terminar o banho antes.

– Banho? Eu perguntei descrente. Se aquilo era a ideia de banho dele, só Deus sabe o que ele pensava de outras coisas.

— Sim, banho. Ele respondeu divertido. — Vire-se.

Desconfiada do que ele queria e consciente de que não tinha como voltar atrás naquela loucura toda, eu fiz o que ele pediu e dando às costas a ele encarei a parede.

— Agora se apoie e relaxe para mim.

Eu não tinha forças para negar, não quando ele falava daquele jeito e pressionava o peitoral contra minhas costas. Eu podia senti-lo me tocando até quase os pés e ele ainda se sobressaía sobre mim, quase me encobrindo com o mais de 1,80 m dele. Nunca me senti tão frágil, tão feminina e tão consciente de mim mesma. Ah, eu desejava aquilo. Muito. Estremeci quando ele começou a ensaboar minha pele, acariciando meus seios, apertando os mamilos, reconhecendo que desde aquela cena do champanhe o que eu sentia era desejo. Droga. Desejo por ele. Se isso não é carência, eu... Perdi o rumo do pensamento quando senti as mãos passarem sobre o meu ventre, enquanto uma descia até agarrar minha coxa, a outra me acariciava intimamente, como se testasse aquela região. Gemi mais forte quando ele intensificou o ritmo das carícias.

— Vê, Kagome. Seu corpo sabe o que quer. Está tudo bem. Mais um pouco e você estará pronta pra mim, princesa.

Eu quase perdi a consciencia ao sentir um dos dedos dele me penetrar. Foi tão gostoso que eu senti meu corpo explodir e convulsionar em torno dele.

— Hideo!

— Venha pequena, vou fazer você se sentir melhor.

Sem acreditar nele e com o corpo lânguido depois do que ele chamou se banho, eu senti meu corpo tocar o lençol macio que forrava a cama, para em seguida sentir o corpo nu e molhado de Hideo sobre mim.

— Aquele bastardo só podia estar louco ao pensar que eu entregaria você para ele. Tão linda e inocente. Não importa o que você diga, eu não posso deixar isso passar e correr risco dele te machucar. Prometo que vai ser bom, Kagome. Esta noite farei você esquecer de tudo e de todos, menos de mim.

Após dizer isso ele voltou a me beijar, como se nunca fosse o bastante. As mãos voltaram a explorar, enquanto a língua imitava movimentos eróticos dentro da minha boca. Era impossível não gemer. Senti ele fazer uma trilha de beijos por meus seios, descendo até me beijar intimamente. Sem sequer respirar ele começou a me chupar e lamber, e logo eu senti meu corpo explodir e tremer com mais força e intensidade do que antes, tanto que perdi o folego, sem conseguir gritar. Impiedoso, ele não me esperou descansar e em seguida, senti ele penetrar meu corpo. Tão grande e duro, quente como ferro em brasa ele parecia abrir um caminho quase à força dentro de mim. Me esquivei um pouco daquela invasão e ele depositou mais do seu peso contra mim.

— Relaxa, carinho. Só há dor agora. Vai passar. E você vai gostar.

Ele retornou a investir, dessa vez mais devagar e profundo. Marcando cada parte minha. Agora eu entendia o que ele disse sobre possuir. Eu não tinha escolha, a não ser sentir ele realizar aquela mágica dentro de mim. Gemendo e sussurrando, tanto quanto ele, tentei acompanhar o movimento e após o tempo consegui achar o ritmo certo para ser bom para os dois. Mas logo eu me adaptava e Hideo mudava a velocidade, a posição ou a forma das investidas, fazendo com que meu corpo queimasse de necessidade e desejo. Parecia durar para sempre e, ao mesmo, não todo o tempo que eu precisava. Senti Hideo ofegar e acelerar as investidas, e como se soubesse o que eu queria, ele desceu uma das mãos e me acariciou até que eu gemesse e perdesse o controle, preocupando-me só com a sensação de estar próximo a algo tão bom e de repente, com um grito meu e um arquejo rouco dele, senti o mundo inteiro explodir em minha cabeça, meu ventre se contrair repetidamente e meu corpo tremer e formigar mais do que antes. Hideo ainda se movimentava suavemente dentro de mim, adquirindo seu próprio prazer, derramando sua essência.

— Hideo. Eu...

— Eu sei. Foi bom, não é?

— Sim, mas...

— Te machuquei? Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Não! Não, foi ótimo. Admiti envergonhada.

– Então o que?

— Isto. Nós. Está errado.

— Nada é errado entre nós. Mas se te preocupa, saiba que além de Senhor do Norte eu sou o alpha do clã. É meu direito tomar você a primeira vez. Não pense em nenhum momento que eu iria deixar você nas mãos daquele sarnento.

— Sério? A primeira vez?

— Sim. Hideo sorriu. – Embora, agora que você perguntou, acho que uma vez não é suficiente.

— O quê? Hideo, eu... Misericórdia!

Essa foi a única palavra em que eu pensei ao senti-lo endurecer e se mover novamente dentro de mim.

— Como?!

— Importa? Os yokais são famosos por sua resistência e apetite sexual. É quando estamos mais próximos de nossa natureza. Agora descanse... Tem uns minutos antes de eu querer você de novo.

— Mi...mi...minutos? Eu não conseguia raciocinar com ele se mexendo daquele jeito dentro de mim.

— Humm, sim. Tomarei você a noite toda. Deixe para descansar amanhã... agora, agora é hora de se divertir. Só mais um pouquinho, por favor?

E dizendo isso ele passou a me beijar novamente. Realmente, não era tão difícil esquecer de tudo e todos.

 **FIM**


End file.
